As computing systems advance in technology, electronic devices increase in complexity. Interconnects used to couple and communicate between components are also increasing in complexity to meet bandwidth requirements, resulting in the need for greater coordination for data transfer and processing. A potential problem in coordination is skew, which refers to two or more signals that originally start out with a known timing relationship but lose the time reference with respect to each other. Communications systems employing multiple data lanes typically require a means of deskewing received information to restore the timing relationship.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.